Shadows of the Night
by october darkness
Summary: After moving in with his brother, Yuki realizes that he must try to pull Ayame back together [COMPLETE]
1. The dead

Hello, Sakuma here. This is the sequel to In Cold Blood. If you didn't read it, I suggest you do, otherwise you'll be totally lost.

Yuki looked so pale as he died. Not really pale. His face was an ashen color. Did everyone look like that when they died? Kyo struggled to break free as Shigure and Ayame dragged him away from Yuki's body.

"What the hell are you doing! Hatori's the one that should be dragged away," Kyo yelled at the two.

Shigure and Ayame ignored Kyo's words as they continued to drag him. They dragged him down four hallways, until they found the room they were looking for. It was Akito's room, from when she was alive. They opened the door and rushed inside. Once inside, they let go of Kyo, who was very pissed off.

"Why the hell did you have to drag me for," Kyo yelled.

"If you had just come willingly, we wouldn't have to Kyon-kichi," Ayame laughed.

"I don't see the humor in this," Kyo growled.

"I do," Ayame raised his hand.

"Oh shut up,' a voice said.

Kyo turned around and stood face to face with Akito.

"Your dead! How can you be here," Kyo questioned.

"Other than yourself and Ayame, everyone in this room is dead," Akito said softly.

Kyo looked around the room and saw everyone who had died at Hatori's hands, Akito, Shigure, Tohru, Momiji, and Haru.

"Yuki did not kill us. It was Hatori. Hatori gave Yuki false memories, to make him think that he killed Shigure, Tohru and myself," Akito explained.

"Can he do that?" Kyo asked.

"All dragons have that ability, but rarely use it," Akito said.

"Why did he kill Tohru," Kyo asked.

"I was in the way, he said to me," Tohru answered quietly.

Kyo looked around, and didn't see Yuki anywhere.

"Where's Yuki," he asked.

"In the hallway where we left him," said Shigure.

"Now listen carefully to what I'm saying. We need you to help us-"


	2. The potion

Hello, Sakuma here. I'm really hyper, so please don't take it offensively.

"OK, here's the plan," Akito started.

"You have a plan?" Ayame questioned.

"Hush you baka hebi, I'm not stupid like you," Akito snapped.

"Wah! You're so cruel Aki-san," Ayame cried.

"Aki-san?" Akito questioned.

"I like that name," Momiji cheered.

"Shutup or I'll kill you," Akito threatened.

"I'm already dead," Momiji teased.

"Stop it Momiji," Haru warned.

"Aw, you're no fun," Momiji complained.

"We need your help, Kyo," Akito said.

"With what?" Kyo asked.

"We want to die," Shigure said.

"But, aren't you already dead,' Kyo asked.

" No, he means _really _die. This is no life for us. We can't eat, sleep, or even breathe," said Akito.

"How can I help," Kyo asked.

"By avenging us, by killing Hatori," said Shigure.

"What will I get in return," Kyo asked.

"Give him the potion," Momiji cheered.

"Potion?" Kyo questioned.

"It can bring Sohma-kun back to life," said Tohru.

"But it has to be fast," Haru added.

"What do you mean 'fast'" asked Kyo.

"It you cannot bring him back tonight, the potion will not work," said Shigure.

"Unless," added Akito.

"Unless what?" Kyo asked.

"Unless you make a human sacrifice," said Akito.

"Use Hatori," Haru joked.

"OK, let's go," Kyo said confidently.


	3. The plan

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. Two chapters in a day, w00t!

The group left the room and hunted out Hatori.

"What if he shoots and kills me," asked Kyo.

"Then Aya will kill him," said Shigure.

Kyo turned towards Ayame.

"Can you even shoot a gun?" he asked.

"I can try," Ayame replied.

"Great, we're doomed," said Akito.

"Don't make fun of Aya like that," Shigure yelled.

"Shutup, I'm the head of this family, I can saw whatever I want," Akito yelled back.

"No different in death I see," said Kyo.

The group reached Hatori's office, and stood in silence.

"Good luck," said Tohru.

Kyo slowly opened the door, and stepped inside. Hatori was sleeping at his desk, snoring softly.

"Now just grab that potion bottle off his desk and run like hell," Akito whispered.

Kyo tiptoed (A/N: I'm trying to picture this) over to Hatori's desk. He reached out to grab the potion when Hatori grabbed Kyo's hand.

"What the hell are you doing," Hatori growled.

Kyo grabbed the potion with his other hand and ran, his hand escaping Hatori's grasp. Hatori tried to chase him, but was stopped by Akito and Shigure, who had sharp objects.

Kyo ran as fast as he could, because dawn was quickly approaching. He tripped and knocked a vase over, shattering it. Kyo grabbed a few shards and ran off. Hi finally found the hallway that Yuki's body was in. Kyo hurried over to Yuki, but looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising.

He was too late

The night had ended

And Yuki would not revive

Unless

There was a human sacrifice

Kyo opened Yuki's mouth and poured the potion in. He then plunged the huge shard into his heart. Yuki woke immediately, seeing Kyo bleed.

"I'm sorry Yuki," Kyo whispered.

Kyo went limp and fell, his head falling on Yuki's lap.

Yuki stared, horrified at the sight. He vomited on the carpet, and ran away.

His Kyo

The one he loved

Was dead

Ok, this isn't the end of the fanfic, there will be more. Please review!


	4. The funeral

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. Believe it or not (I have a feeling that I said this before) but I'm having a blast writing this fanfic. It's a lot of fun!

Yuki kept running until he ran into someone. Someone who was as cold as ice. Yuki looked up and saw that the person he ran into was Haru. On his left stood Tohru, on his right stood Momiji. Haru handed him a gun.

"Use it well," he said.

"You know what you have to do," Momiji said.

Yuki nodded at the three.

"Thank you, Sohma-kun," said Tohru.

Yuki ran back down the hall. He had to find Hatori. That wasn't hard. Akito was chasing Hatori, shooting at him. Luckily, Yuki was out of sight. He took careful aim, and fired. He fired three times at Hatori; until he was sure Hatori was dead.

Shigure caught up with Akito and stared at Hatori's body. Walking down the hallway towards Yuki were Haru, Momiji, and Tohru.

All six stood in front of Yuki.

"Thank you," said Tohru.

"Now we can die in peace," Akito added.

And with that, they disappeared.

Yuki stared at Kyo one last time, tears welling up in his eyes. Kyo was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**One Week Later:  
** Yuki held a small funeral for Kyo. Kureno, Rin, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Kazuma, Uo, and Hana were the only ones who showed up. No one else in the Sohma family cared about the death of the cat. Yuki was surprised to see that Uo and Hana showed up. He thought they hated Kyo.

"Thanks for coming," Yuki said to them.

"You don't have to thank us. Its not like we hated Kyo," Uo said briefly.

Hana stared at Yuki with her colorless eyes. It was started to scare him.

"Chaos," she whispered softly.

"Huh? Whatcha talkin' about," Uo questioned.

Hana turned away from the two, and walked away. Uo followed after her, leaving Yuki by himself.

Yuki turned around and saw someone else heading his way. As they got closer, Yuki noticed that that person was Kagura.

"Kagura! Where have you been?" Yuki asked.

"On my own. I was locked in Shii-chan's house, and couldn't get out. I tended to my own wounds and survived off of your vegetable garden," Kagura explained.

"Kyo's dead," Yuki said.

"I know. I also know that you loved him. I was mad at first, but I let it go. Its not like he _belonged_ to me or anything," Kagura said, then walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going," Yuki called out.

"Home. You should too," she replied.

Kagura went home. After 20 minutes, everyone else had left too.

"Are you coming,' Ayame asked.

"Yes, Nii-san. Let's go home."

**THIS IS NOT THE END!** Only the beginning……


	5. Staying with Ayame

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. I'm grounded from the computer, so I won't be able to go on much. Here's chapter 5:  
Yuki returned home from Kyo's funeral. For the time being, he was going to stay with his brother. He would probably return to the main house in a few weeks. He didn't have to worry about Hatori bothering him there anymore.

"I'll show you your room," Ayame offered.

Ayame led Yuki through the front of the house, down a narrow hallway. Ayame kept his house fairly clean. At least it wasn't as messy as Shigure's house before Tohru moved in. Yuki cringed at the thought of the house, and Tohru. He liked to avoid thinking about them.

"Here we are," Ayame said, indicating the room at the very end of the hallway.

Yuki stepped inside, and looked around. The walls were white, and plain. There was a closet, and a small bed.

"I kept it fairly plain, not knowing if anyone would ever sleep in it," Ayame explained.

"Thanks for taking me in, Nii-san," said Yuki.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your older brother. What did you think I would do, throw you into the streets," Ayame joked.

"I was thinking about how messy Shigure's house was before Tohru moved in,' Yuki said quietly.

"Yes, he could clean to save his life," Ayame joked.

"Its not like I help tidy the place up," Yuki said.

"Its not like it was expected of you. You weren't his housewife," Ayame joked.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FRICKIN GIRL TO YOU," Yuki exploded.

"Aw, do I havta answer that? You'll get angry," Ayame teased.

"I'm not a girl," Yuki said plainly.

"I know your not, you just _look_ girly," Ayame teased.

"I do not look girly, you do," Yuki protested.

"Don't hate me 'cuz I'm beautiful," Ayame joked, flipped his hair back.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Nii-san," said Yuki.

" Goodnight _Princess_ Yuki," Ayame teased.

"**Damn you,".**

Sorry it was so short. Please review!


	6. Ayame's depression

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. I'm now off grounding, so I will hopefully be able to update more often. Here's chapter six:

It was hard for Yuki to get used to living with Ayame. For one thing, Ayame was **always** depressed. He lost both of his best friends, so Yuki could kinda see why. Ayame stopped going to work everyday, didn't answer the phone, or the door. His behavior was scary. Yuki spend most of his time with Kagura and Rin.

"You need to help him," said Kagura.

"I know that, but how?" Yuki asked.

"Get help, he's been scaring the crap out of everyone," said Rin.

"Maybe he could use counseling," Kagura suggested.

"Or Prozac", Rin said sarcastically.

Yuki looked at his watch and saw that it was six o'clock.

"I've got to get home," said Yuki.

"Why bother, it's not like he'll notice you ever left,' said Rin.

Yuki ignored Rin and left. Rin and Kagura didn't live too far away from Yuki, so his walk home wasn't that bad. Yuki returned home to find Ayame staring out the window. The phone was ringing, but he ignored like always.

"Nii-san, I'm home," said Yuki.

Ayame said nothing. Yuki walked over to the answering machine and saw that there were 24 messages, most of them were from Mine, begging Ayame to return to work. The others didn't really matter. Yuki sighed and headed to his room. He threw his bag on the floor and plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later, he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Yuki raced down the hall, to find Ayame on the floor, unconscious.

"Nii-san, wake up," Yuki said, prodding Ayame.

From this distance, Yuki could smell Ayame. He smelled like alcohol.

" _He must be drinking,"_ Yuki thought to himself.

Yuki picked up the phone and called Kagura.

"Kagura, Nii-san just passed out," Yuki stared.

"What?" Kagura asked, confused.

"He's drunk," Yuki explained.

"I'll be over in a minute. If he wakes up, don't let go anywhere," Kagura said, before hanging up.

Yuki hung up the phone and tried to move Ayame. Despite his appearance, Ayame was very heavy. Yuki gave up, and just waited for Kagura,

Kagura came about three minutes later.

"Holy crap, this place is a mess!" she exclaimed.

That was true. The place was littered with papers, empty beer bottles, and other miscellaneous rubbish.

"Ok, just left Ayame there. He'll come to in a minute or so, hopefully," Kagura said.

"But first we should clean up," she added.

The two of them spent half an hour cleaning the living room alone. Ayame finally woke up.

"Nii-san, are you OK?" Yuki asked.

Ayame gave Yuki a blank look, and headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Yuki and Kagura could hear from the other side of the wall that Ayame was throwing up.

"I don't understand why people get drunk if it means throwing up, passing out, and enormous hangovers the next day," said Kagura.

"Neither do I,' Yuki added.

"I need to get home. Take care of Ayame," Kagura said.

Yuki was now afraid of his brother. He had no time to grieve over Kyo's death because he was too busy taking care of his older brother.

Aya's drunk, OMG! Please review!


	7. Ayame gets worse

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. Does anyone even read this fanfic anymore? Oh well, I'm still writing it to the end.

Time lapse: A few months later 

After a few weeks, it became clear to Yuki what his role was: Ayame's caretaker. Ayame was so broken that he could barely take care of himself. Yuki couldn't keep up with taking care of his brother and school, so he stopped going to school. He didn't know what to do. Ayame wasn't always depressed though. Sometimes he wanted to be a loving older brother, sometimes he wanted Yuki to go away, and sometimes, he had trouble remembering who he was. It was up to Yuki to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

If he ever got the chance to, Yuki would call Kagura. He didn't have any friends from school, so he quickly became good friends with Kagura. She sometimes visited Yuki, and kept him company. Even so, Yuki had never felt so lonely since Kyo died. He sometimes thought of suicide, but never attempted it. Ayame needed him.

And even though Ayame was depressed, he still talked to Yuki.

"Go back to high school. Get a job and leave me to die," he said.

"I can't," Yuki replied.

"Have you ever thought of suicide," Ayame asked.

"No," Yuki lied.

"I do," Ayame said.

"I'd rather you not think about that," Yuki said.

"I must seem pretty pathetic to you. Twenty-seven, and my seventeen-year-old brother has to take care of me," Ayame said.

"Don't say that," Yuki said.

"Its true. I have no self-respect," Ayame said miserably.

Now Yuki was mad. Ayame was never like this. True, he lost his two best friends, but it was impacting Yuki's future.

"Stop it," said Yuki.

"Huh"?

"I said stop it. Stop wallowing in self-pity. Let me go back to high school. I shouldn't be taking care of you. That's not why I moved in," Yuki yelled.

"Here's some advice. Stay away from broken people,' said Ayame.

Yuki was still furious. He stormed off to his room and slammed the door. He fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. He wondered vaguely what Ayame was doing.

Yuki wandered around the house, looking for Ayame. He found Ayame sprawled out on the floor, a deep gash on his left wrist bleeding. Yuki called an ambulance, hoping Ayame wasn't dead. Too many people had died within this year.

Poor Ayame, please review!


	8. A meeting with Ritsu

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. Interesting day yesterday. Long story, so here's chapter eight:

Sirens, flashing lights, light rain falling from the sky, his bangs dripping with rain. This was a nightmare that he could not wake up from. Time seemed to move faster than he was, right in front of his eyes.

Yuki sat in his brother's hospital room. He had found Ayame at the right time, only 5 minutes after he cut himself. But the gash was really deep and took awhile to stop bleeding. Ayame was asleep now. Yuki could not help but stare at his brother's wrist.

Kyo killed himself to save Yuki's life. While that still felt painful, he still knew that Kyo had loved him. Ayame loved Yuki (A/N: not romantically) but not enough to try to get his life back. Yuki missed the old overly-confident Ayame, rather than this broken one.

Yuki knew he should be heading home. He left the hospital and walked home in the rain, without a jacket. The rain was now heavy and cold, but Yuki walked on. He was starting to shiver, but tried to ignore it. So many thoughts were swirling around in his head. He didn't know who to go to anymore. He could no longer take the cold, and transformed in a rat. Luckily no one else saw him. Yuki was about to keep walking when he felt warm hands around him.

"Its OK, you're safe," a voice said.

Yuki felt the warm hands scoop him up, and saw that they belonged to Ritsu. Yuki had not seen Ritsu in about 4 months. And that was when Kyo was alive. Ritsu scooped up Yuki's clothes and walked home. They reached Ritsu's apartment within a few minutes.

Yuki was surprised to see that Ritsu's apartment was neat and tidy. Not that he expected to see it a total mess. Yuki transformed back and got dressed.

"I'm sorry to bring you here, but I couldn't remember when Ayame-nii-san's house was. I'm sorry,' Ritsu said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. Your apartment is very clean," Yuki said.

"Oh, you don't _seriously_ mean that? Is it too clean," Ritsu asked, starting to freak out.

"Don't worry so much," Yuki consoled.

"I'm sorry, but where were going when I found you," Ritsu asked.

"Home," Yuki said simply.

"Should I go call Ayame-nii-san and let him know you're here," Ritsu asked.

"No, its OK," Yuki said.

"Won't he worry," Ritsu asked.

"Well, he's not home," Yuki said.

"Where is he?" Ritsu asked, confused.

"In the hospital, he tried to kill himself," Yuki said quietly.

"Oh no! I can't believe it,' Ritsu said, shocked.

"I can, he's been depressed lately," Yuki stated.

Ritsu got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. He handed the paper to Yuki.

"This is the Sohma family counselor, and her phone number. She knows about the zodiac spirits, so don't worry. Give her a call when Ayame comes home," Ritsu said.

"Thank you."


	9. I want you to live

Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. Everyone seems to be gender-confused today. Oh well, here's chapter nine:  
Yuki woke up the next morning at 6 am. He wasn't sure why he woke up that early, but he did. He got dressed in the now-dry clothes he was wearing yesterday and walked outside. He started jogging around the block. He jogged about 5 times, then went back inside.

When he returned, Ritsu was awake, and looked nervous.

"Are you OK?" Yuki asked.

"YUKI! There you are! I was worried that something happened to you. I'm sorry," Ritsu said.

"Its OK, I just went jogging," Yuki reassured.

"Oh, thank kami-sama you're alright," Ritsu said.

"I'm going to head home. Thank you for letting me stay," Yuki said.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry," Ritsu replied.

This time, Yuki didn't go straight home. He decided to go see if his brother was OK. Yuki reached his brother's room and slowly opened the door. Ayame was sitting up, staring at the wall.

Yuki didn't know what to say. Ayame looked at Yuki and looked extremely angry. Yuki had never seen his brother look so angry before. It was scary.

"I told you to stay away from broken people," Ayame said, not looking at Yuki.

"I want to help," Yuki said.

"Then let me die," Ayame said miserably," Let me die so I can be with Shigure and Hatori.

Now Yuki was furious. He marched up to Ayame, and slapped him right across the face. Ayame no longer looked angry, but stunned.

"Stop it! Stop wallowing in self-pity! I lost some of my friends, but I didn't act depressed or try to kill myself! There are still plenty of people who love you," Yuki yelled.

Ayame still looked pretty stunned. His cheek was still red from where Yuki slapped him.

"I want you to live," Yuki said.

Ayame smiled, and embraced his brother. The two started laughing.

"You know, you hit like a girl," Ayame joked.

"I better you hit worse," Yuki joked.

Ayame was able to leave the hospital later that day. He stated going to counseling, reopened his shop, and in a few weeks was back to his old self.

As for Yuki, he started high school again. He was behind everyone else in his grade, but he managed to pass. A year later he graduated, and applied for college. He got into the third college he applied to and prepared himself to move out of Ayame's house.

"I'll miss you", Ayame said, while helping Yuki pack the last box.

"I'll be sure to call you, and visit too," Yuki assured.

"Oh, did you here?" Ayame asked.

"Here what?" Yuki asked.

"The new cat was born a few days ago," Ayame said.

"Boy or girl?" Yuki asked.

"Girl. She was named Sakurako," Ayame said.

"I hope she'll live longer than Kyo did," Yuki said.

Yuki smiled as he thought of Kyo. He felt the sunshine on his pale face, as if Kyo was smiling back at him. The future no longer looked bleak.

THIS IS THE END! Yup, this is the last chapter, **but ** if enough people (at least 2)

Want me to make a sequel, I'm up to it.


End file.
